playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Klio
Klio is a fictional character from the Klio series and a playable Crasher in Toshiko: Crash-Up. Biography MASTER OF THE ZONES Klio is a 17-year old boy with the power to control the Zone, an aura that surrounds all living things. He is a Zone Master, meaning he can control both the Light Zone and the Dark Zone. With the Zone Wand, he can harness both sides of the Zone. His wide array of psychic powers makes him a formidable opponent to even the strongest of foes, ensuring danger to anyone who wishes him harm. Gameplay Klio is a one of the strongest characters in the game. Klio's game is mostly melee-based, but he has a couple projectile attacks. In the first of the two games in the series, Klio can control the powers of the Light Zone, giving him access to awesome psychic powers. His Light Zone powers let him fire energy blasts, create force fields, and most importantly, use a whip (I'll talk about that later.) He can also use his Dark Zone powers from the sequel, which allow him to perform uppercuts, rush forward at blinding speed, and use another whip. Each side of Klio (light and dark) has a whip. The Light Zone whip is made of pink electricity and stuns enemies momentarily when it hits them. The Dark Zone whip, a whip made of thorn-covered shadows, wraps around the victim and pulls them towards you. So you have two different whips you can use to get in close, depending on the situation. Moveset Breakdown Neutral Red: Zone Wand Swing Klio slices through the air in front of him with his staff, the Zone Wand. Side Red: Zone Wand Spin Klio spins around while holding the Zone Wand outwards. Up Red: Zone Wand Uppercut Klio swings upwards with the Zone Wand. Down Red: Zone Wand Smash Klio slams his Zone Wand down on the ground, creating a shockwave. Neutral Yellow: Light Zone Punch A punch attack with decent knockback. Side Yellow: Light Zone Whip Klio whips with the Light Zone Whip, which momentarily paralyzes any opponent it hits. Up Yellow: Light Crystal Toss Klio summons a crystal, spins it around, and throws it. Down Yellow: Light Zone Shield Klio generates a magical wall in front of him that blocks projectiles. Neutral Green: Dark Zone Uppercut Klio performs an uppercut with high knockback. Side Green: Dark Zone Whip Klio whips with the Dark Zone Whip, which grabs an opponent and pulls them to Klio. Up Green: Dark Zone Rush Klio rushes forward at blinding speed. Down Green: Dark Zone Blast Klio fires a blast of dark energy from his hands. A slow moving projectile. Crash Attack: Zone Master Klio grows wings and a half-Light/half-Dark whip. All attacks are now 1-Hit Kills. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Klio turns around, strikes a pose, and snaps his fingers, causing balls of energy to envelop his hands. Winning Screen Klio crosses his arms and smirks. Losing Screen Klio re-sheathes his Zone Wand and hangs his head. Costumes Zone Keeper He default. Color Swaps *Orange shirt and red scarf *Dark Klio *Golden headband and scarf Zone Armor His Zone Armor from Klio 2 (I plan for it to be a two-game series.) Category:Blog posts